Family ties
by Miss-Mars
Summary: Future fic. LoVe.We promised each other if he becomes anything like Aaron i would leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**: Family ties

**Title**: 'I need you Veronica'

**Author**: Me (Andy)  
Pairing/**Character**: Logan/Veronica, Zac, Veronica, Logan Alexis

**Word Count:** 1 724  
**Summary**: Future Fic. Veronica and Logan are married. They have two children. Logan and Veronica promised each other if he ever turned out like Aaron Veronica and their children will leave.

**Spoilers/Warnings: S1. Season2 is different – **LoVe broke up, Duncan and Veronica got back together. Meg died but wasn't prengent. Duncan and Veronica broke up because she thought he was still in love with Meg (They broke up in Donut Run).

"Honey what happened?" I asked him as I rushed over to his bed side to look at him.

His face started to swell his nose surrounded by dried blood.

When Ryan didn't respond I started to become worry. Tears nearly leaving my eyes I ran to the freezer to get an ice pack.

"Who did this to you Ryan?" I asked him.

You could say Ryan resembled a lot of Logan. He had Logan's features, his expressions and his ability to stand up for the ones he loved most.

When he was seven Logan tried to get him into surfing. Buying him a board for his birthday, going on Father son surfing trips with Dick and his son Dick Jr Jr.

He hated it. He was like me hated surfing. So six months later I brought him his 'dream' skateboard he's been skating ever since. Even though at the start Logan was a bit angry with me that I got him a skateboard when I told him maybe Alexis might have a passion for surfing.

Alexis was our seven year old daughter. With blonde hair and smart mouth she was a lot like me. Except she had the Echolls eyes. She was Daddy's little girl just like I was when I was little. Getting spoilt by Logan every day since she was born.

As Logan spoilt Alexis so much Ryan and I became close. As much as Logan and I love both of our children we got along with each one differently.

I repeated my question to Ryan who still was lying on the bed who hasn't moved an inch.

"Ryan who did this to you?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eye and I knew who did it.

He didn't even have to tell me I knew Logan did this to him. We promised each other that if this ever happened I would leave him.

_Flashback_

_As we got to our hotel room Logan carried me to the bed. Laughing and giggling I knew it was the best day of my life._

_He sat me down on his lap as I straddled him. I started to kiss him as we got close to a make out session he stoped._

"_Hey hey stop" he said as we pull us up to sit up._

_I was shocked was my lovely husband saying no to sex?_

"_what honey?" I asked him trying to catch my breath_

"_promise me something"_

"_anything"_

"_If we have children one day promise me if I turn out anything like my father you will leave me"_

_I looked into his eyes and he was serious I knew always he was worried that he would turn out like Aaron._

"_I promise you that. Also if we have a son he is allowed to have sex at 15 nothing earlier" I ruled_

"_I had sex first at 14 come on it helped us didn't it?" he joked_

"_I promise you, our children will never have the childhood that we had Veronica I won't let it" he also promised me._

_I smiled "anything else you want to agree on for our future I know you want one of your children to surf" I told him._

"_How did you know? that was a secret"_

"_Logan baby were married now I know you too well"_

"_I love you so much Veronica"_

"_I love you more" I said as started to kiss him again taking off his jacket and tie followed with everything else._

_That night we conceived Ryan._

_End of Flash back_

The next morning Logan got up early for work and was out of the house by 7am. That night I felt disappointed he hit Ryan our only son. He put his arm around me when he got in bed last night. I still felt the warmth and the love we shared when were teenagers. But now I also felt something else I was scared.

I woke up Alexis that morning making sure she wasn't here as Ryan and I packed up a few things and for the fight Logan and I were going to have.

I put her blonde hair in piggy tails even though she complains 'that's she's too old for piggy tails'.

"Mummy used to wear them when she was just a bit older that Ryan and Daddy still thought she was hot" I told her

"I so don't want to know" Ryan interrupted as he walked into the room. His jaw was terribly brused and it was heart breaking to see what Logan did.

"Ryan you're not going to school today that's why I let you sleep in. I will tell you why in a minute"

I told Alexis to brush her teeth with her special toothpaste daddy brought her while I talk to Ryan.

As soon as she left I began talking

"Hows you face?"

"its ok its not hurting bad trust me" he lied. The truth was it hurt like hell.

"Well I promise you its never going to happen again" I told him.

He gave me I look I knew too well by is Father.

"I am not going to let him to touch you ever again Ryan" I told the teen that reminded me so much of the love of my life.

"why?"

"We promised each other a long time ago that if he laid a finger on any of our children I would walk away" I told him as I packed the dishwasher.

"Mum, as much as I love Dad he doesn't deserved us to leave him after one little mistake" he stood up for him.

"What did you do?"

"I might have looked through his documents on his computer"

"Ryan"

"I know I know I know I shouldn't of done it ok but please let us stay here don't move"

"Ryan I'm not changing my mind ok you don't know anything about the agreement we made on our wedding night ok so just leave it" I yelled at him not wanting to tell him about Aaron

"Why cant you just tell me. I'm 15 you know. I bet you knew things at that age"

"at that age my mother slept with my boyfriends father!" I yelled

"What?"

"Ryan. Your father and I were trying to protect you. We both had bad childhoods especially you father ok we just want yours and Alexis's to be good"

"Can you just tell me about Grampa Echolls" he pleded

"Sit down. Logan's father was Aaron Echolls. He was a violent man ok. Your father had to get a belt out of his cupboard and Aaron would whip him. You have seen the scars on his back that's how he got them. Broken bones stiches everything"

"Mum I'm so sorry"

"that's not all of it. When we just turned sixteen Logan's girlfriend my bestf riend was murdered" I told him.

Terror struck in most features in his face

"At the end of Junior year I found who killed her"

"It was him wasn't it"

"yes Aaron killed her by putting an ash tray up to her head. Then tried to kill me by putting me in a fridge then lighting it up. Thank God Keith came and saved him. That's why we don't talk about your grand father that much"

Ryan just sat on the couch staring into nowhere. I could tell he regretted me asking about Aaron and Logan.

"Mummy Mummy I'm ready" I herd Alexis screaming out as she came to the living area with her school bag with her white knee high socks and her uniform.

"Yay we can go to school now!!' I said with the same tone of voice. "Ryan stay here until I come back" I say as I pick up my keys and walk out to the car.

By the time Logan came home from work that afternoon it was nearly time to pick Alexis from school.

I just finished packing the suitcases as Logan drove his black suv into the driveway.

"Hey Ronnie, we going on a field trip?" he asked me as he walked over to me to kiss me. I hesitated and his lips met my cheek.

I don't think he noticed as he took my hand and let me inside.

"So I was thinking a quickie before we pick Alexis up?" he suggested.

_God I hope Ryan can't hear this from his room._

"Maybe if you answer a question for me?" I said back in the same sexy tone he loved so much.

"Anything for you"

"How did Ryan, your son get those bruises on himself?"

Logan looked down and I knew he was guilty he knew he was too.

"we ran into each other yesterday in the kitchen while we were making dinner" he lied

"how can you lie to me like that I'm you wife I've known you since you were twelve! Have you even seen his face?" I yell at him.

"baby you got to understand I didn't mean it, I'm trying to change I promise you"

"and in that process you forget to tell me and hope you still get laid"

"well yeah, can't I do something without you knowing?" he yelled at me. I could fell his anger all around me.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" I hear Ryan yell as he stand in front of me to protect me.

That was the first time Logan saw the damage he done to his son. I could see in his eyes what he was thinking.

_I'm turning into him I'm turning into Aaron Oh god._

"Come one Ryan lets go" I say as I go and pick up my bag which was close to Logan.

"how long will you be gone for?" he asked me I could see if I stayed away too long he would fall apart completely.

"I need you Veronica" he pleaded.

"Logan we promised each other if this happened I had to leave as much as I don't want to. Logan I love you so much. But we need you control your anger before we come back" I kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you" I say as I walked away walking after Ryan to the car.

"If you loved me you wouldn't leave me" I herd him mutter as we walked out of our home.

Is this a good idea? Should I go on? Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Ryans POV 

I walked into school a days later when my bruises had faded. As much as I wanted to look after Mum she needed me to go to school. Seeing her like this was heart breaking. I never really saw her and Dad fight. It was always the opposite I'm just glad I haven't walked in on them having sex yet. Now that would be a terrible sight. Then would come the sex talk.

"Where have you been?" Natalie asked as she walked up to me.

Natalie's my girlfriend. Her mum is Lizzie Manning, I don't know the relationship between her and my mum is but they know each other.

We have been going out for nearly six months. Being an Echolls is a good thing. We get all the beautiful women Dad says. Natalie's beautiful, with medium length blonde hair and thin figure. She also skates and loves rock bands she's just like me.

"yea I've been looking after Mum and Alexis. We moved out" I say depressingly.

"babe I'm so sorry! Hows you Mum holding up?"

"I'm scared for her Nattie. She is so depressed with out Dad. She told me that she loved him but he needs space until he can sort himself out. I think being away from him is killing her. She can't even look at me some times because I look too much like him" I told her.

She reaches up and hugs me. Her arms land around my neck as I place my arms around her waist holding her tight.

As we let go she asks me something.

"What's that? How did you get that bruise?"

"its nothing Nat really. I was throwing the ball to Alexis the other day to practise her 'basketball skills' and the ball kinda missed my hands" I lied.

She started to laugh at the story I told her. What was so funny about it?

"what?"

"your fifteen Ryan and you still can't catch a ball" she told me still giggling as she dragged me to our next class.

I was happy mum asked me to go and pick Alexis from school today because I got to leave early and I got to take my bike school which my Dad hated me doing.

By the time I got there it was 3.25. I was five minutes early. As I approached her class room I saw him there. The person who hit me.

As I herd the bell ring I put my bike on the grass I made sure I was the first one to reach Alexis.

I dragged her to my bike dodging the man everyone calls my father. As much as I love him I now am scared of him.

I picked up my bike still holding onto my sister's arm.

I saw a shadow behind us I saw our Father. He looked like he hasn't slept for days and had been drinking the preivous days.

"Hello Ryan" he greeted

"Hi Daddy" Alexis told him in that sweet innocent voice that only Dad herd while slipping out of my grip giving him a hug.

"Good afternoon baby" he said patting her blonde hair.

I always knew she was his favourite. Ever since we were young. She looked so much like mum and she is taking an interest in surfing. Everything I'm not.

"Come on Alexis you hugged him now lets go Mummy is waiting for us" is told her getting her pink barbie helmet out of her bag.

"how is she?" he asked her

"why don't you find out from her?" I asked him rudely trying to see what he would do.

"I would but I don't know where you guys are now, your Mother is good at hiding herself"

"she's at the place you haven't looked for her" I said still in the same tone putting the helmet on 'Daddys girl'.

I looked back at Dad who seemed that he was thinking of places.

"the beach house and if your going to come don't come today you look like shit" I told him. Why was I even helping him

"Look it's a long way to the beach house so let me drive you guys" he offered

"Yay" I hear Alexis say still in that Daddys girl voice

"No its ok. Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I have forgiven you. I still hate you" I told him placing Alexis on the bike and leaning over riding back to the beach house leaving him there along.

Three words I can describe him right now.

I hate him.

**Veronica's POV**

As Alexis and Ryan got home I was glad I wasn't alone anymore I had something else to put my mind on.

"Mummy Mummy guess who I saw at school today" I hear Alexis scream as she runs to me and gives me a hug.

"who did you see today baby"

"Daddy! I saw Daddy!" she said sounding so excited

"Can I go surfing with him now Mummy please" she begged.

I looked up at Ryan who just shrugged

"How about if you go and change out of your silly uniform while I ring Daddy and see if he wants to go surfing" I tell her.

As she ran to me I needed to see what happened at school between Logan and Ryan.

"Nothing happened Mum so stop worrying" he tells me

"I'm your mother I'm allowed to worry. How is he?"

"he had a hang over. He wanted to spend time with Alexis"

"you know he warms to Alexis more because shes a girl. Honey none of the Echolls's have never hurt their wives or their daughters. He's just scared of to hurting you."

"I know I'm scared he's going to hurt me again. I am more scared he's going to hurt you"

"He would never lay a finger on me"

"I didn't mean in that way" Ryan told me as he got up from the couch and walked to his room.

"ready Mum?" I hear my daughter call out from her room.

"ringing him now" i lied

The truth was I wasn't going to let Logan close to Alexis even though he would never hurt her.

So I decided to call Logan's best friend Dick Casabluncas.

"hey Ronnie how are you this fine afternoon?"

"can you do me a favour" both Veronica and Dick say at the same time.

"Depends"

"you planning on going surfing this afternoon?"

"Why can't Logan take her?"

"why don't you ask him"

"sorry I have to work but maybe next week?" he asked

"I guess so thanks" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Can dad come surfing" Alexis asks me

"sorry honeys he's really busy with work" I apologised.

**RYAN POV**

I hear mum get off the phone with Uncle Richard telling Alexis that Dad can't come surfing now.

I open my phone and dials number hoping for him to pick up.

"Hey Ryan you rang me what a surprise!"

"come down to the beach and bring the boards too"

"why?"

"Alexis wants to surf. Mum rang Uncle Richard but he's at work"

"ok be there in 10"

"wait Dad"

"yeah"

"can you bring and extra board and mum's and your spare wet suit"

"of course" he said as he hung up.

I just agreed to try surfing. What have I gotten myself into?

I did this a) so my mum could be happy to see him

b) so he could surf with Alexis

c) so maybe Dad and I could bond of him trying to teach me to surf.

**VERONICA POV**

As we got to the beach I put laid some towels for us to sit on.

The only bathers I had at the beach house these days were my bright red bikini which I brought just before I was pregnant with Alexis. The funny thing was they still fitted!

Ryan decided to come to the beach also which surprised me he hates the water. He sees it as a disappointment to Logan that he gave up surfing.

We had been at the beach for 10 minutes as Alexis got bucket of water and threw it at me. I picked her up as ran to the water threatening to drop her in it.

I gently let her go all three of us in the water and knee hight.

"God you've grown" I tell my son. He's a nearly the same height as Logan.

Ryan splashes me and I splash him back. I noticed Alexis wasn't with us I got worried. As I looked up at the sand I saw her hugging Logan who just put down some board.

Ryan and I walked back to shore to greet him. When he said hello to me his voice sounded heartbroken. With out saying anything I reach up and hugged him.

"I miss you" I whispered into his ear as he was held me brushing my blonde hair out of my face.

"I miss you more" I hear him whispered back.

As we let go of each other I nearly kissed him but I turned my back to him giving Ryan a dirty look.

"Can't you guys make out or something" Ryan said

"That mouth will get you into a lot of trouble one day" I warn him.

"Just like your mother" my husband added.

"I'm scared" Ryan told us pretending to bite his nails.

I sit down on the towels ready to watch the three of them get in the water as Logan comes and sits down next to me while Ryan and Alexis put their wet suits on.

"You look beautiful" he tells me. Secretly it makes me smile on the inside and he knows it. Sometimes I hate him for it.

"thanks I haven't warn this since before Alexis was born" I tell him coldly.

"look Veronica I want you to come home" he begs me I hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"I will in time"

"when?"

"Ryan is the one you have to convince. You need to get his trust again so he can trust that you won't hurt him again"

Logan stands up ready to get in the water

"I love you Logan"

"I know you do" he says before getting his board and walking with the kids out into the water.

I sat and watched them swim and surf for over 40 minutes (while tanning ofcourse).

I get bored I decide I would join them. After I put on my wet suit he brought I swim out to where the three were floating.

"look who decided to join us" Ryan teased saying is in the same tone was Logan.

Yes he notices and I look at my husband before answering him.

'you better watch you mouth if you want a car for you birthday" I warn him

"come on you seriously need to get better comebacks than that the mother of my children" logan says.

"ok then come on Alexis come with Mummy to plot up at good scheme to get the boys alright"

"but I want to be on Daddys team" she whines

"How about it be against the parents and the children? Mum and I will get out of the water to plan our surprise" logan tells Alexis and nods to Ryan to look after her.

We swim back to shore quietly we haven't said a word to each other.

I walk when the waters knew hight unzipping my the wetsuit as I get back to the towels.

All of a sudden I fell Logan's warm hands around my waist causing me to turn around. His lips met mine passionately. I missed his soft lips. Our lips are like magnets we stand on the beach for a few minutes kissing catching up on lots moments.

Until I hear Ryan cat whistles being herd all over the beach as our lips separate. Logan looks at me like the first time we kissed when we were seventeen at the Camelot.

He holds me leaning into his chest. My head still fits perfectly in his shoulder.

"don't leave me again" he tells me holding close hoping never to let go of me again.

We moved back home 4 days after the beach afternoon. I was only going to move back home when Ryan trusted Logan enough to live with him. Honestly I only think he did it because of me.

Part of the deal was if we move back he would go to group counselling. He goes every Friday afternoon.

sorry about grammer etc.

The next chapter is anti - LoVe


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

Veronica's POV

I have been home for a few weeks now. I lay in bed this morning with my arms wrapped around Logan's naked chest waiting for Alexis to come in to wake us up.

"How about if we don't go to work today" I suggest really wanting a day to ourselves.

"Is this an all day booty call?"

"maybe. But I know you want it"

"and that I do" he says getting up to ring his work telling them he wont be there today.

So we ended up having sex a few times that day followed by sleeping, watching TV and skinny dipping in our pool.

It was the best day I had in a while.

I think my life is getting better.

- I really didn't like writing this chapter  

Logan walked into the counselling room, only because he had promised Veronica to go if she would move back in.

The brown head man walked into the hall he noticed a familiar face Madison Sinclair.

"I have only been here a few weeks and I though I should tell you some thing about me" Logan tells the group just feeling like he can trust them.

"My name is Logan Echolls. I have a wife called Veronica we married when we were 18. We have two children. A son Ryan he's 16 in two months and Alexis my little girl I spoil her rotten she's seven.

My Father is a murder. You might of herd of him. Aaron Echolls? He killed my girlfriend, Veronica's best friend. Then he nearly killed Veronica and her father Keith Mars.

I have been coming here this past month to talk about the bad problems I need to sort out. This was actually Veronica's idea." Logan tells the group.

"I see you love this Veronica very much?" one of the counsellors says

"She is my everything. We have been married sixteen years and I still love her as we were teenagers."

"have you ever thought of drinking away you problems?" Maddisons asks knowing that he has stuffed up so many times with Veronica being drunk the blonde looking in his eyes licking her lips slowly.

"I don't drink. My Mum was an alcoholic. When I was seventeen she committed suicide. Also Veronica's mother was an alcoholic so we don't keep much alcohol in the house".

**Veronicas POV**

Ryan, Natalie and I decided to surprise Logan by meeting him at the counselling hall then going out for dinner.

As we got there we saw people walking out of the hall so the three off us decided to walk in.

One of the ladies asked if I was Veronica and told me where Logan was.

I walked into room where Logan was followed by Natalie and Ryan.

I entered the room to see a blonde making out with my husband. Him un buttoning her blouse. She on top of him they still haven't noticed that we walked in.

"What the Fuck" Ryan screams out as he walks in the room after me.

"Ryan" Logan says scrambling to stand up pushing the blonde off him.

She turns around and I noticed who it was Maddison Sinclair I used to go to high school with her.

I just stood there shocked. I though our relationship was going well. I thought the day we spent a week ago brought us back together. Tears started rolling down my face as he hasn't notice me standing there.

"How dare you do this to mum" Ryan screams.

Logan looks at me with regret. I' m not sure if he regretted making out with her or getting caught.

"Veronica" he says to me as he walks towards us.

"Please stop" I say wiping the tears away. Once again Logan has disappointed me. He was cheating on me with her. That bitch.

"come on Natalie, Ryan I'll drop you home" I say as I turn around. Looking once more into Logan's eyes. Then turning around and walking to my car.

"Mrs Echolls I'm sorry" Natalie says as we get into the car.

"call me Veronica honey Mrs Echolls sounds too much like Logan's mother" I tell her as the two sit in the back as I drive Natalie back to her house.

As we get there I ask Lizzie if Ryan could sleep here tonight. In separate rooms of course. I tell her that Logan could become violent right now and I was scared.

I walk back out to the Dining room.

"Ryan your going to stay here tonight" I announce.

The couple look at each other strangely.

"In different room's offcourse"

"I hope this has nothing to do with Mr Echolls Veronica" Natalie tells me.

"Mum where are you going to go? You can't go home and you can be alone" he tells me showing so much concern.

"I love you really Ryan but you looks so much like your Father" I stop myself before I say too much.

The second part will be this week.


End file.
